Bored
by Kdmr87
Summary: Puck and Santana come over to Rachel's because they are bored. #smut #threesome
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so for the purpose of this story, let's just say Santana has never been in a threesome. Don't like don't read. Also I am a Puckleberry shipper all the way but some of you have to agree with me that Brody is just yummy and there are ideas popping in my head with these two as well. I mean come on seriously how hot are they together so far? Anyway here's the first chapter, the second is the M. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this just the idea ;p**

,,,,,,,,,

Rachel was reading a book when she heard a knock on her door. She sighed and walked over to open it. She wasn't surprise to see her two closest friends on her doorstep.

"Hey guys."

"We are so fucking bored." Puck said.

Santana scoffed. "Actually, I'm fine. I was coming in from work when I saw him walk out of his apartment and pulled me here."

Rachel chuckled. Oh the glory of living in the same building let alone the same floor. She moved to the side to let them in and made themselves right at home.

"What were you doing?" Puck asked.

"Reading." Rachel said.

Santana saw the book and smirked when she read the title. "This book is very raunchy."

Rachel smirked back. "I know. I was getting to the good part when you guys knocked or should I say interrupted me."

Puck grabbed the book and looked at it. "I've never heard of this book."

"That's cause your singing/producer career is your life, nothing else." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

Puck glared. "Not true."

"Oh please. All you talk about is writing this and singing that." Santana smirked.

"Okay that's not fair, you two always gang up on me." Puck said defensively.

Santana and Rachel laughed.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Santana asked.

"I'm to lazy to go out." Rachel said.

"Yea I'm exhausted from work." Santana said.

"You guys suck."

"How about a movie night? We can order pizza." Santana offered. "I'm exhausted to do anything else."

"You had me at pizza." Rachel grinned.

"Fine." Puck started walking towards the room. "You know I still don't get why you have your DVD player in your room when you have a bigger TV out here."

Rachel and Santana followed him to Rachel room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Puck dimmed the light in the room and sat on his side of the bed.

"I like to watch my movies in here while I'm in bed."

Santana walked over to the drawer where Rachel kept her shirts to sleep in. "Yea your porn movies so it's easier to masturbate. I'm borrowing a shirt."

Rachel pushed lightly at Santana as she sat on the left side of the bed. "Shut it."

Santana dialed the pizza number that the three of them knew by heart and waited as it rang and then got in the middle of Rachel and Puck.

"I still can't believe you walked in on her." Puck smirked. "So hot."

"Stop it Noah." Rachel blushed a little but was almost over it. Almost.

"It was kind of hot, and she said to use the key whenever I come over, how was I to know she was masturbating at 7am. Oh sorry yes I'd like to place an order."

Rachel eyes widened when she realized the person on the other phone had heard Santana and of course Puck wasn't helping by laughing quietly.

"I'm gonna get the wine." Rachel walked away.

Two movies later, they had eaten the pizza they had ordered and were buzzed with the bottle of wine they had almost finished together.

"What kind of porn do you have?" Puck asked.

"We are not watching porn. Especially now that we have a buzz going."

"Why? Afraid you won't be able to control yourself?" Santana asked teasingly.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Come on Rach."

"If you can find them." Rachel smirked.

Puck's eyes widened. "There's more than one?"

Rachel cursed herself internally and just kept quiet.

"Fine. Satan four eyes are better than two don't you think?" Puck asked playfully.

"I'm game." Santana smirked.

Rachel' heart was beating real fast. She did not want them to find her private stash. "You won't find it."

Puck and Santana stood up and started to look around the room.

"While you waste your time looking, I'll take this to the kitchen." She grabbed the empty pizza box and walked out the room.

Minutes later, they were still looking.

"I told you, you wouldn't find it." Rachel said as she leaned against the side of her entrance door.

Puck stood by the bathroom door and thought about it. "If it's not in your room... or in your bathroom or...

Rachel tried to play it cool but Puck smirked and Santana figured it out with him.

"Closet," Puck and Santana said at the same time.

Rachel heart beat even faster as she watched her best friends go to the walk in closet.

"Guys please stop. This is private." Rachel stood by the closet door as they looked around.

"Aha." Puck grabbed a decent sized shoebox from the top shelve and brought it out to the bed, Santana right behind him. "Let's see what we have here, shall we?"

"We shall."

"Noah," Rachel walked quickly to grab the box but Puck was to fast and moved it away from her. "Guys come on, this is not cool. It's my personal stuff."

"Rach come on. We love you and we will never judge you. We all have our own stash hidden." Santana explained not embarrassed at all.

"Rach?" Puck asked.

Rachel sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine. Whatever."

He smiled and when he opened the box, Santana and Puck gasped loudly and Rachel blushed deeply.

"Oh my God. Rachel..." Santana said amused.

"Fuck Rach. This is quite the collection you have here."

He took out six different porn DVDs. The first three were straight couples, one of guy on guy, the next one was girl on girl and last but not least one guy and two girls.

But what caught their eyes was what was underneath the DVDs.

"Holy f... Rach I didn't know you own these." Santana said huskily.

"Right like I'm gonna tell you guys I own sex toys."

Puck began to take the toys out. First the nipple clamps, then two different size-vibrating plugs for the ass, then a harness, hot pink cuffs, a whip, a dildo, and two vibrators. He swallowed thickly and then looked at Rachel.

"Rach have you used all these?" Puck asked completely turned on.

She shook her head and still stayed up with her arms crossed. "No. Only the two vibrators."

One was pink 6 inches and the other was purple 8 inches.

Puck whispered, "Fuck."

"I know." Santana agreed.

"Okay now that you've seen it..." Rachel put everything back in the box but Santana stopped her before Rachel could close the lid.

"I haven't picked the movie yet." Santana looked at the six movies and then finally picked the one with one guy and two girls.

While Santana put the DVD on, Rachel put the box on the dresser.

The three of them sat back to their spots and started to watch the movie.

**TBC**

**Final chapter cuming soon! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the other chapter! Enjoy ;p**

,,,,,,,,,,

Twenty minutes into the movie Puck and Santana were turned on. Hell they were turned on when they saw all the sex toys Rachel owned but after watching the DVD they were vibrating with excitement and arousal.

Rachel was trying to keep in control of herself because this was her favorite. Every detail that the three actors did, made her wet instantly thinking dirty thoughts she shouldn't be thinking about her two best friends who were seating right next to her.

"Wow I have to admit they are really good. And I've seen threesomes and this one is by far the best I've seen." Puck said impressed.

"I choose not to own crappy porn."

Santana nodded as she bit her bottom lip then cleared her throat trying to act as if the movie wasn't affecting her and she wasn't dripping (yea right) and said, "I've always wondered what it would be like to have a threesome."

"Me too." Puck said.

"Me too." Rachel said as well.

Fuck. She didn't mean to say that out loud. Santana and Puck looked at Rachel with lust in their eyes and she had to bite back a moan just thinking about them naked and fucking her and each other.

"Rach..." Santana whispered.

Rachel looked at Santana's eyes down to her mouth and back up. Rachel knew they could tell she was turned on because she was wearing a white tank top no bra and her nipples hard. "Screw it." Rachel closed the gap between them and kissed Santana making her gasp in surprise and soon the kiss became hotter with tongues wrestling.

Puck watched in utterly amazement.

The movie completely forgotten

Santana was only wearing Rachel's shirt and panties so she moaned when four hands took off her shirt revealing her full breasts. Rachel quickly kissed her again as she grabbed both breasts moaning feeling Santana's hardening nipples.

Santana moaned as she kissed Rachel and feeling Puck's lips on her neck. It was too much for her. Hands on her breasts and hands on her stomach moving down to her covered center. She thought she was going to explode in the best way possible.

"Lay down." Rachel didn't even recognize her voice as she spoke. She hooked her fingers on the waistband of Santana's panties and pulled them down her legs.

Puck was in awe. He couldn't believe this was happening. His two sexy beautiful awesome friends were making out in front of him. Santana was completely naked. His eyes roamed down her body. Her full breasts, flat stomach, wet pussy. Fuck.

Usually Santana was the dominant one in the bedroom but seeing Rachel like this was such a turn on. "Why am I the only one naked here?" Santana asked. "Rach take it off."

Rachel smirked not taking her eyes away from Santana as she took off her tank top and then her shorts and panties in one time.

"Holy Shit Rach." Puck said huskily.

Yes. It was the first time in their years of friendship that he has seen her naked, completely naked.

Rachel didn't waste any time and kissed Santana back pressing their bodies together. They both gasped when their pussies touched.

"You're wet." Rachel said stating the obvious.

"So are you." Santana moaned.

Puck was naked now and stroking himself as he watched.

Rachel started to grind against Santana as they kissed passionately and moaned when they felt big hands caressing their bodies.

They stopped kissing, and Puck moved in to kiss Santana and then went to kiss Rachel. While they took turns kissing, Rachel didn't stop grinding against Santana loving the way their pussies felt pressed together.

"San I'm so close."

"Fuck Rach we haven't even..."

"It's been a while." Rachel blushed.

"Fuck." Santana moaned.

"Fuck." Puck groaned stroking his dick faster.

"You're so sexy." Rachel kissed her way down Santana's body stopping at her belly button licking and kissing it before moving to her destination. Honestly she only did this once in college and she was drunk so she hoped she wouldn't disappoint. "San you smell so good." She kissed the inside of Santana's thigh close to where she wanted to be the most.

Puck watched as Rachel went down Santana's body. He groaned when he saw Rachel's tongue dart out and lick a line up Santana's slit. He was so hard it hurt but he didn't want to come yet.

Santana moaned. "Rach... fuck fuck fuck" she was happily surprised Rachel knew what she was doing!

Rachel pushed one finger, then another and sucked on Santana's clit and that was it. Santana came right there screaming Rachel's name.

Santana was seeing white as she closed her eyes and tried to come back down from her high. She wasn't lying when she said it had been a while. When she opened her eyes and looked down she saw Rachel still lapping at her juices. When Rachel took her fingers out of Santana's pussy Puck quickly took her hand and sucked her fingers clean. Santana groaned as Rachel grabbed Puck from the neck and they kissed moaning at the taste of Santana on their tongues.

"I want you to fuck her." Rachel said.

Rachel whispered against Puck's lips. He groaned kissing her one last time before moving between Santana's legs. What Rachel wants, Rachel gets. That's always been his motto since he saved her from Jacob-Ben Israel and she kissed him in the playground when they were just kids.

Rachel grabbed a condom from her drawer next to the bed, opened it and put it on Puck's cock rubbing him a couple of times. He watched her and she smiled at him. God he was so lucky right now. Rachel watched as he positioned on Santana's entrance. Santana grabbed him from his neck and kissed him passionately as he thrust inside her making her scream into his mouth.

"Fuck you're tight." Puck groaned.

He began moving slowly at first so she could adjust but when he felt her move against him, he knew he was good to go. He moved faster and harder moving one of her legs all the way back opening her more for him and he could go deeper and even faster making her moan his name and yelled out profanities.

"Fuck yes..." Santana moaned.

Rachel was so turned on watching her best friends fuck. She caressed Santana's breasts and pinched her nipples and kissed her when Santana wasn't kissing Puck.

Santana gasped. "Puck I'm..."

"Come San," Puck groaned.

Santana arched her back and screamed his name in full pleasure. She closed her eyes enjoying the bliss of her orgasm as he kept moving inside her. As soon as she came around his cock, he let go and came hard inside the condom groaning her name.

"Fuck, so good." Puck said.

He moved a couple of more times and then he pulled out of her walking to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When he came back, he saw Rachel caressing Santana's body as they kissed softly.

Santana's hand moved down Rachel body but Rachel stopped her.

"It's okay. Later." Rachel said.

Santana nodded and soon fell asleep.

Puck joined them in bed. He was on the left and Rachel on the right as Santana slept soundly in the middle. He watched as Rachel looked at Santana sleeping, barely caressing her cheek. He moved his hand to rest on Rachel naked hip.

"How long have you felt that way?" he asked. Rachel looked at him in shock. "Rach it's pretty obvious how you feel about her."

Rachel whispered, "Not just her." She said without looking at him. His eyes widened in realization. "I know. It's weird huh?" She drew circles around Santana's nipple and then glanced at Puck who was looking at what she was doing. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes and so are you."

Rachel moved her hand caressing Santana's stomach and the inside of her thigh which in return Santana whimpered a little stirring in her sleep. Rachel looked down at Puck's semi erect cock and licked her lips.

He definitely noticed and got a little more aroused. "What do you think about the three of us continuing this?"

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "Yea?"

"That'd be okay with me. You have to ask her though. I don't know how she would feel being in a relationship with a woman and a man." Puck said.

"Well I wasn't talking about a relationship although I wouldn't be apposed to it." Rachel explained.

Puck's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Mmm hmm. But don't think I would do this with just anyone." Rachel said seriously.

"Aw I feel special." He smirked.

"You should."

He chuckled. He moved his hand on her hip up and down caressing it making her sigh. "You know I feel the same way about us."

Rachel smiled softly, "Really?"

"Yes. I think I've always felt it towards you but I never gave it too much thought into it and then when San moved here as well, then I was attracted to her too."

"She must be amazing if after only how many years knowing her you were attracted to her and we have been friends since we were kids and you tell me now."

"Rach don't act like you don't remember me asking you out on a date sophomore year."

Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smile. "I do."

He watched her smile and he smiled back loving the way she was just chilling naked in bed with him and their sleeping best friend. "Come here."

She looked at him. "What?"

"Come here."

She crawled over to him and he pulled her so she was straddling his thighs.

"You're so fucking cute." He said. She smiled as she caressed his arms. "How come you never told me about your toys and the dvds?"

She blushed. "Because I wanted you to keep thinking I was innocent. And I am. I only have them cause I'm intrigued but I don't have the balls to actually use them except the vibrators of course. I really like them."

He gripped her hips groaning her name. "Fuck Rach just thinking about you fucking yourself with that... fuck... who did you think about?"

"I thought about you or San and sometimes both of you at the same time." She said biting her bottom lip innocently.

"Shit Rach don't fucking..."

"You asked." She smiled.

"You are so not innocent." He moved them so he could rub the tip of his cock against her wet folds making her moan. "I'm gonna finally fuck you and I might not be able to stop once I start." He smirked.

"I think it's way overdue don't you think?" she asked.

"Way fucking overdue."

"Kiss me." She said breathlessly.

He closed the gap between them and kissed her. He moved her so he could push inside her making her moan into his mouth. She moved up and down back and forth as they kissed passionately. When air became necessary they pulled apart but he kept kissing her neck and sucked her nipples.

"Oh God Noah... yes..."

"Rach baby you feel so good. You like me fucking your tight pussy?"

Rachel moaned and nodded. "Mmm hmm."

He moved with her and the movements were too much. He gripped her ass squeezing and slapping a couple of times making her gasp in pleasure and smile at his eagerness. "So tight. I can't get enough how tight you both are."

Rachel moaned, "Noah..." she gasped. "Oh yes right there." They moved faster and harder as they moaned each other's names. "I'm so close please."

"Please what?" he asked as he moved faster.

"Please Noah stop teasing. I need..."

"Tell me Rach and I'll do it."

"Make me come please I need to come so badly."

He kissed her roughly and desperately and he fucked her as hard and as fast as he could.

Santana slowly opened her eyes and quickly noticed she wasn't in her room and smiled when she thought about what had just happened earlier. She felt the bed moving and moaning and whispers next to her. She looked to the side and gasped biting her bottom lip as she saw Rachel riding Puck in the seating position. She thought that was so hot and the heat between her legs came rushing back. She couldn't help but touch herself.

As Rachel rode Puck, she heard a gasp coming from the side and smiled when she saw Santana looking at them with her hand between her legs. Puck looked at her as well and groaned.

"Make her come." Santana demanded. "Make her scream your name."

Rachel nodded agreeing with Santana.

"Always ganging up on me." Puck smirked.

Rachel chuckled. They started to move faster and harder again.

Then he remembered something and cursed at himself. "Fuck Rach I don't have a condom on."

"It's okay. I'm on the pill." She said desperately wanting some release. "Please," If she didn't come now she was going to die.

He hesitated cause he didn't want to make things worse by getting her pregnant when her career has been great. But he needed-wanted to come so he gave in. "Okay just this once cause I really wanna come inside you."

Rachel nodded, "Yes come inside me."

He moved his hand between them and pushed on her clit pinching and rubbing hard and with a couple of more thrusts, she arched her back and screamed his name as loud as she could coming around his cock. He groaned and he let go right after and came deep inside her.

They moved a little bit as they came back down from their high. Rachel rested her head on his shoulder watching Santana fuck herself and soon she whimpered and she came as well.

Rachel smiled at Santana who had a smile on her face coming down from her high. Rachel couldn't help but move her hand down to Santana's pussy and gathered her juices on her fingers.

Puck watched in awe as Rachel brought her fingers to her mouth and moaned as she licked them clean.

"I love the way you taste." She told Santana.

Puck grabbed her by the neck and gave her a kiss tasting Santana on Rachel tongue. "I agree."

Rachel moved off him to lie on the other side of Santana and kissed her softly.

"San, Rach has a question to ask." Puck said.

Santana looked at Rachel. "What babe?"

"Umm…" she cleared her throat. "Well I was wondering if you and Noah would date me at the same time."

Santana looked at Puck and nodded smiling. "As in make this a regular thing?"

Rachel nodded nervously. "Yea but its not just sex. It's going out the three of us on dates and do things couples do but in three's instead."

Santana smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I think that'd be fucking hot."

Rachel smiled widely. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Told you she'd say yea."

"No you didn't," Rachel said seriously.

"Maybe we could even use your toys." Santana suggested.

Rachel looked at Santana and then at Puck who was smirking and then back at Santana and sighed smiling. "Okay."

**FIN**

**What did you think? I'm so for those of you who don't like Polyamorous relationship. R&R**

**Omg when I saw Puck in episode 2 I squealed. He looks amazing. He needs to go to NYC if you know what I mean.**


End file.
